The Legend Of Zelda: The Chosen's Return: Act Two
by Anime Theologist
Summary: This is the continuation of the story The Legend Of Zelda: The Chosen's Return:Act One. If you didn't see act one, please do so, otherwise this plot won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1: The Story

Hi! Now the fun part of our story begins. Explainations! Yay! Yay! _Clap, Clap,Clap_ so I hope you enjoy this part of the story.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE ONE: THE STORY**

As the stars shone brightly upon them, they were situated in a circle. Link began to tell the story.

"I know you read the book," Link said. "So you would already know about Termina's history and about the mask. The mask is called _Majora's Mask_ and tried to crush Clock Town before. The first time it tried to crush Clock Town, it possessed a kid name Skull Kid. Since the giants that watch over this land left him, he felt lonely so the mask possessed him and promised to be his friend if he did all the bad things he does. It was close but I stopped him from crushing Clock Town. The second time the mask possessed someone when all of us were coming for the festival. We found bodies everywhere, drained of their energy. We looked on the Clock Tower and found a girl with blond hair and red eyes. We worked with Colette in freeing the giants that protect this land. On the last day, however, Colette betrayed us and Majora almost took over. We were able to stop the both of them."

"Just like Zelos…" Genis said. "Why, Colette?" Colette was starring at the ground.

"I'm going to sum up what Majora said that day," Mido said. "Ahem. The reason why she did it was because she was a pathetic chosen who had no contact with the outside world."

"Mido!" Saria slapped him in the head. "Don't be so harsh!"

"But he's right…" Colette said. "Because of my weaknesses, I tried to kill you all, so what he says is not entirely false…"

"But it was your friendship that made us stronger," Link said. "Your friendship that you have given us inspired us to do our best. You have us."

"Please, don't be like Presea," Genis said.

"Presea?" Saria asked. "Who's that?"

"A friend of mine," Colette said. "She was just like me, until we helped her regain her true self."

"See, you had helped so many people," Link said. "You're the most hopeful person I've met. You hoped on finding a friend and so you did; so many, many friends."

"And you have friends here, too," Genis added. "You even had friends when you turned into an angel and lost your soul…"

"She what!" Zelda asked.

"She became an angel?" Link asked.

"She _is_ an angel," Genis said. "Come on, Colette. Show them your wings!"

"I don't know, Genis," Colette said. "Maybe they won't like them…"

"Come on!" Genis said. "Come on Come on Come on!"

"You're just going to keep saying that, aren't you," Colette said.

"Come on!" Genis continued. "Come on Come on Come on! Come on! Come on Come on!"

"Alright, already!" Colette said and showed them her wings.

"They're pretty!" Zelda said.

"Can you fly?" Mido asked.

"She probably can!" Link said.

"Cool!" Saria added. Colette put her wings back.

"Awww…." They said.

"That's enough, guys," Colette said. "Anyway, why are you all here?"  
The four looked at each other. Finally, Zelda broke the silence. "We need your help."

"Take a look at this," Link said, pulling out the lens of truth. "These are the lens of truth. They can either be set to look at invisible things or look really far."

Colette and Genis looked into the lens. They saw a huge ball of mana hurling itself towards Clock Town.

"Derris Kharlan!" Colette exclaimed.

"I suppose you already know what that thing is," Link said. "This Derris Kharlan is about to crush Clock Town. And guess who it's summoned by…"

"Majora!" Colette said.

"No, not Majora," Link said. "Someone is being influenced by Majora. I don't know who it is but I guess he will reveal himself tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Genis asked.

"Because tomorrow starts the countdown of the festival," Zelda said. "We must stop him at all costs."

"How do you stop Derris Kharlan?" Genis asked.

"The four giants that protect this world," Saria said. "Although Derris Kharlan seems bigger than the four giants, they can use reverse polarity opposite of Derris Kharlan's charge. They can push it back."

"That seems logical," Genis said. "Why don't we do it right now?"

"Because we haven't released all the giants yet," Mido said. "And we have to wait till Derris Kharlan gets close enough."

"So rest up and meet us at the Great Bay tomorrow." And with that, they disappeared.

"Should we tell the others?" Genis said.

"I don't think so," Colette answered.

"Why not?"

"Obviously, it's because I don't want anyone else to know what I did. Promise me, Genis, that you won't tell a soul."

"Colette…"

"Please, please! I'm begging you!" Colette got on the ground, weeping bitterly.

"Guh…fine, fine!"

Colette left first and Genis was left alone to think.

"_The whole fucking world's against us, dude, I swear to God!_"

* * *

I know that _Tales of Symphonia_ never really had a God or Genis would never swear like that but this quote is from the movie _Dogma_ where my idiot brother decided to put this quote in. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: At The Beach

Hello! It has been a while since I wrote something (due to the fact that I have been busy studying for exams). Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE TWO: AT THE BEACH**

The next day, secluded from everyone else, Genis and Colette were deciding to do about Derris Kharlan moving towards Clock Town. They were also discussing about whenever Zelda and her friends could be trustworthy.

"What are you talking about?" Genis asked. "How could you not trust them? They are trying to save this town and the whole land of Termina!"

"I'm just saying that we should watch them carefully," Collette replied. "And besides, this could all be a trick…"

"Why? Why would it be a trick?"

"To get back at me!" she exclaimed. "To get back at me for what I did at that Clock Tower!"

"Does this have to do with what you did?" Genis asked. Colette nodded.

"Colette, that happened a really long time ago. I doubt anyone would remember what you did."

"Tell that to the people who do remember," she said.

"Genis, Colette!" Lloyd called to them. "It's time to go! What's taking you so long?"

"We'll finish this later," Genis said. "Right now, we're going to have to take a risk and trust them."

As Genis was leaving, Colette was left alone to think. "_You don't understand. You don't understand at all_…"

"We're going to the Zora Cape," Raine said. "There's a rehearsal of Termina's famous singers, _The Indigos_. But we got to hurry to make the opening act! What's taking those two so long?"

Genis and Colette were coming down the stairs.

"Alright, we're ready!" Genis said. "Let's go already!"

The group made their way to the Zora Cape, where the rehearsal was going to begin. While they were waiting for the rehearsal to begin, Zelda managed to slip a message to Genis. It said:

_Meet us at the Great Bay Coast_

_We'll be waiting for you_

_-Zelda_

"Colette, I got a message from Zelda," Genis said. "Let's go."

"Ah, why don't you go up ahead," Colette said. "Maybe some other time; or maybe later…"

"I said LET'S GO!" Genis said and he started to pull on Colette's arm.

"No!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

"What are you two doing?" Lloyd asked. "And where are you going?"

"We're…uh…um…going," Colette stuttered.

"We're going to the cape to get some fish," Genis said. "We'd like to give the singers at least something to eat."

"That's a nice thought," Raine said. "Alright, but don't be too long or else you'll miss the rehearsal."

"We won't," Genis said, tugging Colette with her.

"I…don't…want….to…go!" Colette said. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Come on, Colette!" Genis said. "They've forgiven you already! They need our help and that's what we're going to give them! Aren't you the one that's always helping people?"

"That's different!" she said. "That's because they weren't doing anything to me! Also, I haven't betrayed them!"

"There's no difference," Genis said. "Besides, this would be good for you!"

"No it isn't!" Colette protested. "This isn't going to work! Genis, I said let go!"

The four were waiting at the bay.

"What took you so long," Link asked.

"Colette didn't want to come," Genis answered. "She still thinks that you hate her for what she did."

"Come on, Colette," Mido said. "We're not ones to hold a grudge."

"Mido's right," Zelda said. "You're our friend and we would never hate you for all the things you did; even if it did hurt us in the long run."

"You guys," Colette was speechless.

"I hate to ruin this heart-felt touchy-feeling moment here," Link said. "But we got a job to do."

"Always ruining the moment, aren't you?" Zelda said. "Why do you do that?"

"Because I'm a mean, cold-hearted, son-of-a…"

"Stop with the vulgar language!" Saria said.

"Why did you call us here?" Genis asked.

"The ones responsible for derris-Kharlan have turned our transportation to the Great Bay Temple into stone," Link said. "Since Colette is an angel, I think she could fly us there."

"Oh, yeah, exploit the angel," Colette said.

"What do you want me to do?" Genis asked.

"Since you have magic, I figured that you could help a good friend of mine," Link said. "Her name is Lulu and she had her eggs stolen by pirates. Your job is to retrieve all seven of them and return them to the Laboratory."

"How about teams," Mido suggested.

"Since I have the Zora mask, Colette and I will go to the Great Bay Temple," Link said. The rest of you can retrieve the eggs."

As soon as they were done delegating the tasks, Derris-Kharlan was moving closer and closer. Time was running out and everyone knew it.

* * *

That was an interesting chapter. I hope I can post something up more quickly. Please R&R and tell me what you think of this. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Series Of Events

Yet another chapter; there are two scenarios going on at once. I hope that you can follow.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE THREE: SERIES OF EVENTS**

Link and Colette were fast approaching the Great Bay Temple. The temple itself was nothing unusual but they were careful anyway.

"My wings are soaked," Colette said. "Next time you ask me to fly you somewhere, remind me to say no."

"Stop complaining," Link said. "You almost dropped me remember! I was about to be shark bait."

"You say nothing and I will say nothing," Colette replied as they made their way into the temple. It was full of levers and chambers leading to nowhere.

"We have to get the key to the boss room," Link said.

"How many times have you done this?" Colette asked.

"I lost count after I went to Termina a second time," he replied.

"You need a vacation." They entered the room when the doors closed shut with bars on the doors. Suddenly, a frog yelled and drops of jelly dropped from the ceiling. Then they merged with the frog to make mad jelly.

"We're in trouble!" Link said.

Mido, Saria, Zelda and Genis made their way inside the Gerudo Pirate Fortress.

"They're all girls!" Genis exclaimed. "Maybe I could get a date…"

"Ewww! Gross!" Zelda exclaimed. "I thought you were smart, but now I see you have the same intelligence as Mido…"

"Hey!" Mido said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Knock it off, guys," Saria said. "We have a job to do. Mido and I will take the right side of the fortress. Genis and Zelda will have the left side of the fortress. We'll meet back here and find the last egg together."

"Okay," everyone agreed and got to their sides.

"Where do you think the egg is," Genis asked.

"Who knows," Zelda replied. "At any rate we should start looking over there."

They entered the door going towards the inner parts of the fortress. Suddenly, Genis popped a question. "Why did you attack me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you attack me the first time we met?"

"I really wanted to know if that was really Colette."

"Why did you want to know?

"It's because she's our friend. Also, we didn't believe that Colette is that tall already."

"Colette was always that tall. How long has it been since she's been here?"

"About one year."

"One year! I've known Colette for six years already! How could you not age six years?"

Zelda and Genis froze. They needed an explanation. How could Colette age six years but Zelda, not aging at all?

Colette and Link made their way inside the boss room after defeating the mad jelly.

"Not only are my wings wet," Colette said. "But now my wings are covered in jelly."

"You know, you do a lot of complaining when your wings are involved," Link said. "I have never heard you complain this much the last time you're here."

"Maybe Lloyd's attitude is rubbing off on me," Colette said.

"Who's Lloyd?"

"Just a friend," she said. "A long time friend; a friend who cares about me deeply; and is _so _brave…"

"Oh, I get it." Link smirked. "He's your boyfriend."

"He's not!" she protested. "He's nothing but a friend!"

"So why are you blushing?" Link asked.

Colette had a bright red face and was stuttering a lot. She managed to say, "Shut up, Link!" and continued to walk to the boss door.

It was business as usual, defeat the fish, and get a prize. The prize was freeing the giant and returning peace to the Great Bay.

After returning all the eggs to the Laboratory, the group made their way back to the Great Bay coast. They were met by Link and Colette.

"What took you so long?" Link asked.

"We were chased by pirates," Saria said. "Try hurrying up with a spear in your hat."

"Or water in your ears," Genis added. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Colette said. "Let's hurry back to the rehearsal so Lloyd and Raine will not get suspicious…"

"_Too late for that…_"

The group all turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Lloyd and Raine standing a little ways of the beach.

"_Oh, no_…" Colette thought for she knew that the truth had to come out.

* * *

Colette is in deep trouble now. How will Lloyd handle another of Colette's many lies? Please R&R and stay tuned and find out. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Hi! Just to let you know, I'm bad at titles. Okay, here we go!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE FOUR: THE TRUTH**

As surprised as everyone was, Colette knew that it was bound to happen. The truth had to come out sooner or later. And it had to come out now.

"Lloyd, what are doing here?" Colette asked.

"We were waiting for you," Lloyd said. "You took so long that we decided to look for you. Where have you been?"

"Uh…well…" Colette couldn't give an answer.

"So this is the Lloyd you were talking about," Link said.

"And who are you people?" Raine asked.

"Link, Zelda, Saria and Mido," Genis replied. "There are new friends and Colette seems to know them."

"And how do you know them?" Lloyd asked Colette.

"I know them because I've met them the last time I was here."

"You were here before?" Raine asked. "How long ago since you've been here?"

"Six years ago…"

"What?" Mido said. "It's only been a year. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Everyone looked stunned. There should have been some explanation, but there wasn't. At least, not for long…

"_May I be some of assistance?_"

Another person was standing behind Lloyd and Raine. It was the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Hey! It's you!" Lloyd said. "You're the guy from the forest!"

"That is correct," he replied. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I travel to all sorts of places in search for masks."

"What a strange profession," Raine said. "May I ask why you're here?"

"To answer your question," he said. "There is a long explanation about why Colette seems older than she appears to be. It all has to do with the Termina Incident that happened here."

"Incident?" Lloyd asked. "What incident? What's going on?"

"It seems that Colette knows more than what she's putting on," Raine said. "An explanation would be nice right about now."

"I can't give you one…" Colette said.

"Another one of your lies Colette," Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd!" Genis said.

"I am sick and tired her lying to us just to protect us. Why can't you just trust us for once in your life?" And with that, Lloyd walked off in a storm. She turned to Genis.

"See! I was afraid that this might happen! This is your entire fault! If we didn't come to this place, none of this would have happened and we'd all would be happier!"

"Would all of you really be happy?" the Happy Mask Salesman asked.

"What!" Colette questioned him.

"Even though the incident is not directly connected to your world, you still have a moral obligation to help your friends. This Derris Klarlan world is connected to your world."

"Derris Klarlan?" Raine asked. "What does Derris Klarlan have to do with anything? I'm still waiting for an explanation."

"Allow me to explain," said the Happy Mask Salesman. "Derris Klarlan is in a direct collision with Clock Town, thereby endangering the lives of innocent people. Link and his group are trying to save this world. However, they need all the help they can get and seeing that Colette is involved, they asked her first."

"And the reason why six years passed in their world and only one year in Termina?" Link asked.

The Happy Mask Salesman prepared himself: "I heard this from the scientist in the Astral Laboratory:

Before, the time of Sylvarant and the time of Termina were in sync; due to the moon's involvement of joining both Sylvarant and Termina and Link's Ocarina of Time, effects occurred. When the moon transported Colette into Termina, this sped up time and resulted in Termina's time moving faster and Sylvarant's time moving slower within the time flow. This, however, was a temporary effect. When Link used the _song of time_ and _song of inverted time_ in his adventures with Colette, this caused the time flow of Sylvarant to move faster and Termina's time to move slower. When Majora was defeated and the moon disappeared, the effects turned permanent; making it impossible to establish "in sync" time flow between Sylvarant and Termina."

"I don't know what you just said, but its all Link's fault, right?" Mido asked.

"Mido!" Saria slapped him in the head. "It's not Link's fault. He just didn't know the consequences."

"Well, since were all here, we should work together," Genis said. "We should work towards stopping Derris-Kharlan from crashing into Termina and saving this land! Right Colette?"

"Where is Colette?" Raine asked.

Everyone looked around for Colette but she was gone. She had followed Lloyd back to town. She wanted to explain herself to Lloyd. She found him by the laundry pool.

"Oh…it's you…" Lloyd said sadly.

"Lloyd," Colette started. "I just wanted to…"

"Save it. You always apologize. You never mean it though…"

"But I do mean it! You don't understand why I couldn't tell you I was here before."

"Then tell me the reason then!"

Colette told Lloyd her story; the truth. Lloyd was stunned with disbelief of all the things Colette has done.

"So you betrayed them. Just like Zelos…"

"For the right reasons. So I could protect them."

"You still didn't tell me why you couldn't tell me or the professor. Why did you tell only Genis?"

"I didn't. He found out on his own by someone in Link's group."

"Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"The same reason why I don't tell you anything that could endanger our friendship."

"And that is?"

"……I like you, Lloyd."

"I like you too, Colette."

"No, I mean, I like you, like you."

"……this is awkward…"

"Why is it awkward?"

"Because I never knew you felt the same way I did…"

"You mean…"

"I like you, like you too, Colette."

Colette started to blush really hard. Lloyd took her by the hand. She whispered, "_Really?_" Lloyd replied, "_Really, really._"

"_How cute_," a voice replied.

Colette and Lloyd looked up and found a person in purple clothes, cloaked in a purple cape and with purple hair. In his hand, he kept a shard of an ancient mask...

* * *

Who is this guy, anyway? I hope he isn't too much trouble (those who played either _The Minish Cap _or _Four Swords Adventure_ from the Legend of Zelda series should know who this is). What will happen next? Please R&R and find out! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Intruder

How long has it been since I've submitted something? Never mind, it doesn't matter now. Anyway, at least this is something.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE FIVE: THE INTRUDER**

Colette and Lloyd were gawking at the figure that was looking down on them. He leaped to the ground, smiling.

"That was so corny, it would make a sugar-plum fairy want to hurl," he said.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"They call me Vaati," he said, giving a solemn bow. "I am responsible for making that thing in the sky falling on Clock Town."

"So you're the one who is causing all this trouble," Colette said.

"This isn't _my_ idea," Vaati said. "This idea is from my associate." And with that, he held out his hand. The shard began to float and speak, "_Child, it has been a while_."

"Majora?" Colette asked. "I thought you were gone forever."

"_You thought wrong. Because of you, this is my current state, and will never become whole again. But after Termina is crushed, I will become complete once more!_"

"You bastard!" Lloyd shouted. "I will not let that happen!"

"You'll have no choice," Vaati said. "You can't stop me! The moon will never stop and all of you will just have to die!"

"Why are you doing this?" Colette asked.

"What else? For absolute power and dominion over everything and everyone! Just as soon this land dies!"

"You actually believe Majora will keep its word?" Colette asked.

"_I need him and he needs me," the mask replied_. "_Besides, we both have a common goal, to defeat the hero of time and his little friends_."

"I have to get going but I'll be back!" Vaati said. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

"At least we know who's behind this," Lloyd said. "We should get back to the others."

"About what I said," Colette started. "I meant every word."

"I know." And they walked hand and hand with each other.

"Vaati?" Link asked. "Never heard of him."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked. "Because he knows who you are."

"Maybe you faced him before and forgot," Saria suggested.

"No, I would remember him. I never forget everyone I defeat."

"So you could gloat about it later," Mido said.

"No, so I could gloat on how good I am," Link replied.

"Maybe he's from a different time," Raine suggested.

"That could be," the Happy Mask Salesman replied. "The time flow of Termina and Sylvarant could not be the only things affected by the events that occurred here. It could have affected the time flow of everything else…"

"Not that again," Mido replied. All that nonsense is making my head hurt."

"We should get some rest," Lloyd said. "We should plan on how to stop Derris-Kharlan from crushing this town."

"No need," Zelda said. "We already know what to do. We have to release the last giant from the Stone Tower. Then we could stop Vaati and Majora from destroying Termina."

"That could work," Lloyd said. "But…"

"I'll go over the aspects of our plan," Link said. "That way you'll know that we're trustworthy."

"I wasn't implying…"

"Forget it. It's okay. I knew that you didn't trust us from the moment you set eyes on us."

As Link explained his plan to Raine and Lloyd, Colette was found on top of the roof, starring aimlessly at the stars.

"_Is there something wrong?_"

Colette spun around and found the Happy Mask Salesman, smiling.

"Ah, no, it's nothing," Colette replied.

"It looks like you heard some good news."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your face is all red."

"Oh…"

"I've never seen you smile before."

"Maybe there wasn't anything to smile about before."

"Be careful, Colette."

"Be careful of what?"

"Love will lead to great bliss, or even greater heartache," and with that, he turned and left.

"What is he talking about?" she was kept wondering.

* * *

I know that this chapter is kind of short. I hope that I will get more ideas soon. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Series of Events II

I didn't write a chapter for a long time. Now I'm in a process of having more time in finishing this story. This is the one of many. I hope you enjoy!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE SIX:****SERIES OF EVENTS II **

Link and his team were making their way to the stone tower, where the last giant laid sealed away. Accompanying the team were Colette and Genis. Lloyd and the professor decided to help with the evacuation procedures within town. As they looked to the entrance to the stone tower, they came upon Vaati.

"Making your way to the stone tower?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Genis replied.

"Nothing much; just stopping you is all."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Zelda asked.

"Do the math, you purple-haired freak!" Mido shouted. "We outnumber you six to one."

With that, purple blasts came from his fists. Boulders came from the top of the mountain, blocking the path.

"That's for insulting my hair."

"Nice going, Mido," Saria said. "How are we going to get to the stone tower now?"

"I don't think that's what you should be worrying about now."

"What do you mean by that?" Colette asked.

"I mean, you'll be dead by the time you clear all the rubble from the path."

Just then, many ReDeads started to come up from the ground.

"Have fun, kids!" Vaati laughed and left them to contend with the ReDeads.

"I just took a shower too," Zelda said.

"There's no time for that," Link said. "We got to defeat these guys quick."

"What do they do exactly?" Genis asked.

"First, they paralyze you with their stare. Then they jump on your back and start to eat your brains."

"That's all I needed to hear," Saria said and used tree roots to trip them.

Colette transformed into an angel and started to cast a spell.

"What's Colette doing?" Mido asked.

"Oh Holy one, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt soul…" Colette chanted.

"Light of Judgment! Judgment!"

Light started to shoot down from the sky. Everyone else ducked for covered. Dust was everywhere. As the dust settled, the ReDeads were no more.

"Great job, Colette!" Saria exclaimed.

"Was that light magic?" Link asked.

"Uh-huh," Colette answered.

"I didn't know you had all those powers," Zelda said.

"She always had them," Genis replied. "Ever since she became an angel."

"Wow, I didn't know angels were so strong," Mido said.

"She also has a keen sense of hearing and is really strong," Genis said.

Colette started to blush. "Ah, Genis! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"We should get to work on clearing the path," Link said. They started to clear the rubble and make their way to the Stone Tower.

Meanwhile, back in town, Lloyd and Raine had just finished evacuating all the people from the town. They were standing in Termina's field with the rest of the citizens of town.

"I hope Colette and the others are okay…" Lloyd said to himself.

"I sure she's fine," Raine replied. "I take it you made up with Colette."

"I was never angry at her in the first place. Just a little hurt because she is always hiding the truth from us."

"Do you know _why_ she hides the truth from us?"

"Sure I know."

"Then what is it?"

"So we can continue to be friends with her."

"Is that all?"

"Also, she really likes me."

"We all like you, Lloyd."

"No, I mean, she likes me, likes me."

"Finally, you discover the truth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on Lloyd! Even I noticed that she was hitting on you the first time you met her. The way she always stares at you aimlessly; the way she wants to be around only you; the way she feels comfortable around you."

"You mean all of you knew all this?"

"She didn't even tell us and yet we all knew. Colette really likes you!"

"How come I was the only one that didn't know that?"

"Because you're incredibly dense, Lloyd."

"Professor, you're harsh."

"You're such a child."  
They both stared at the stone tower, wondering about the condition the others were in.

"My ears are burning," Colette said.

"Why are they doing that?" Mido asked.

"Because I lit a Q-tip to see what was in them," Colette replied sarcastically.

"It's an expression, Mido," Saria said. "It usually means that someone is talking about her."

"Who would be talking about Colette?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend, Lloyd," Link replied.

"Ooooohhhhh…" the others said.

Colette started to blush really hard. "Shut up!" And she slapped Link in the head.

"Owww…" Link said.

"Welcome to my world," Mido replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Saria asked, slapping him.

They made their way to the boss room. Inside was a giant hole leading to the Giant Masked Insect, Twinmold. They defeated them quickly and freed the giant from the mask.

"Now we can stop Derris-Kharlan from crashing into Termina," Link said.

"And the world will be saved!" Genis exclaimed.

"It isn't over yet," Saria said. "We got to defeat Vaati first."

Unknown to them, Vaati was watching from a far.

"Impressive," Vaati said. "They have succeed in freeing all the giants from their seals. All that's left is to stop us."

"_But they won't_," Majora replied. "_They can't defeat us. Even with the four giants, they can't stop Derris-Kharlan._"

"Maybe they can, maybe they won't. It's all up to fate now…"

"_But even we can control fate if we wanted too…_"

"I guess so…"

* * *

Now what will happen? Please R&R and find out. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Judgement

In this scene, there are a few lines from _The Matrix_ (from Agent Smith mostly). I hope that you will enjoy this scene.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO: SCENE SEVEN: THE FINAL JUDGEMENT**

The group approached town when night was beginning to fall upon them. Lloyd and Raine were waiting in front of South Clock Town's gate.

"What kept you?" Raine asked.

"Sorry, traffic was murder," Genis replied. "How did you guys do on your assignment?"

"We've gotten all the people evacuated from town," Lloyd said. "But…"

"But we've got a problem," Raine interjected.

"What is the problem?" Zelda asked.

"Derris-Kharlan or what you call the moon has increased its descension rate."

"What does that mean for us?" Saria asked.

"It means that Derris-Kharlan is what we originally thought to descend tomorrow night will actually be here tonight!"

"That's not good," Link said, "because the stairway leading to the top of the clock tower only opens tomorrow night. We can't get up there."

"I don't think you should worry about that," Mido said.

"Why?" Genis asked.

"Because someone has forced the platform down and forced and entry to the top of the clock tower.

The group rushed inside town and gazed at the Clock Tower. Someone has indeed forced the platform down and made a forced entry to the top of the clock tower.

"Who would do such a thing?" Colette asked.

"Gee, I wonder," Mido said. "Who would want to crush Clock Town for ultimate power in the first place?"

Colette glared at him.

"Hey, you started it with that comment in the Stone Tower."

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer," Saria replied.

"Knock it off you two," Lloyd said. "We got to stop Vaati in destroying Termina."

"You sound a little angry," Raine asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lloyd replied.

"Oh, he's just cheesed because Vaati ruined his intimate moment between him and

Colette," Link said. "Come on, let's go!"

Lloyd started to blush really hard.

"How would you know about that?" Lloyd asked.

"Believe me; I have the whole thing on a pictograph. Don't worry, I won't mass produce it. Or will I…"

"You better not!" Lloyd yelled. "If you do, I swear I'll shove one of these swords down your throat!"

"Ooo, what a threat! Ergo, I won't do anything to incriminate you."

"Ergo? Incriminate? Those are big words…"

"Ergo only has four letters…"

"Guys, we'll leave you behind," Genis hollered.

"Wait up!" Lloyd said. "Don't leave me behind with this guy!"

"I don't want to be left behind with this monkey!" Link replied.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Hurry up!" Genis said.

"_Ah, so beautiful and yet, so deadly,_" Majora said.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Vaati said, "Just to get out of the way of that moon?"

"_In a minute,_" Majora replied. "_I just want to witness my triumph over this land!_"

"Right and when do I get my ultimate power?"

"_When Termina's destroyed._"

"And that is _when_?"

"_Any minute now…_"

"_Not so fast, Vaati!_"

Vaati turned around to see Link and his friends.

"Ah, mister Link, what a pleasant surprise. We've missed you."

"It ends tonight, Vaati," Link said. "We outnumber you seven to two!"

"Uh, Link," Mido said. "Remember the last time I said that?"

"Indeed," Vaati said. "But the best thing about being me…"

"Ah, crap! I know where this is going…" Mido said.

"Is that there are so many me's…"

Just then, seven shadows started to appear from the ground. They took shapes and started to look just like the group members.

"_Meet the inner darkness of you,_" Majora said. "_Or, should I say, of Vaati. I'm hoping that you will defeat yourselves in time before the moon destroys you all…_"

And with that Vaati and Majora disappeared into the moon.

"_Disappear into nothingness_," copy Link said.

"Now where have I heard that phrase before?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

Now what will happen? Please R&R and find out. 


	8. Chapter 8: Bring in the Clones

Some lines from the Matrix. Well, I'm over that now. Let's see what happens next!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE EIGHT: BRING IN THE CLONES **

The group was faced with the clones, confused on what to do. Should they attack, or should they wait for them to attack first. It was Mido that broke the silence.

"I have an idea. Everyone move left."

Everyone moved left. The clones did the same thing.

"Alright, everyone, move to the right."

The group moved to the right, the clones exacted their movements.

"Just as I thought, they're copying us," Raine said.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Attack them with all we got," Link said.

"_We can't lose…_" copy Link said.

"_We're indestructible…_" copy Mido said.

"_There's no way you'll stop Vaati…_" copy Saria said.

"_This world will die_…" copy Zelda said.

"_This is the dawning…_" copy Genis said.

"…_of the rest…_" copy Lloyd said.

"…_of our lives…_" copy Raine said.

"_...and yours will end,_" copy Colette said.

"They're creepy," Genis said.

"And their voices are so monotone," Zelda added.

"In any case we should defeat them as quickly as possible," Link said.

"_You'll never win,_" the clones said. "_And the world will…_"

"Guh, we don't have time for this!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Just get lost…"

"_RRROOOAAARRR!_" and unexpected roar came from the clones.

They preceded their attack. Clone against clone. They attacked with all they got. Danger arose when copy Colette used Judgment.

"How did she do that?" Genis asked.

"The clones have our attributes and skills," Raine said. "They know our every move."

"_That's right,_" copy Lloyd said, "_There's no way you can stop us._"

"I didn't know I was so tough," Mido said.

"You're not," Saria said. "I can kick you butt any day of the…"

"If we can't defeat ourselves," Raine started.

"Maybe we can defeat each other!" Zelda said.

And they did just that. Crushing themselves was the best idea that they ever had. In no time flat, all the shadows disappeared into nothingness.

"That's that," Lloyd said.

"Now for the oath to order," Link said, playing the _oath to order_ and the giants assembled into the four corners of town.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Raine said. "Extraordinary!"

"It doesn't end yet," Zelda said. "We must make our way inside the moon."

A black beam shot out of the moon.

"You mean, Derris-Kharlan, right?" Genis asked.

"Just go."

The group made their way inside the moon to find Vaati and Majora and stop them from destroying Termina.

* * *

I wonder how this is going to end. Oh, right! I'm writing the story. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next scene. 


	9. Chapter 9: Inside DerrisKharlan

It's been a while. Let's see what's going on.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

**

* * *

ACT TWO, SCENE NINE: INSIDE DERRIS-KHARLAN**

The group emerged inside Derris-Kharlan, which was once the home of Mithos, the fallen hero.

"It never changed," Lloyd said.

"Nor it never will," Raine added.

"This place is creepy," Zelda said.

"I second that," Saria said.

"Can we make this quick?" Mido asked.

"Then let's not hesitate," Link said. "Let's get going."

The group made their way through the many halls until they heard sword clashes.

"Do you hear that?" Colette asked.

"They sound like sword clashes," Genis said. "They come from over there."

"_Out of the way, Thunder Blade!_" a voice yelled.

"Sound like he's in trouble," Link said. "Let's help."

"_Lightning Blade, Super Lightning Blade,_" voice yelled more.

They made their way until they found a purple-plated warrior fighting off Vaati's minions.

"That's that," he said.

"Hey, it's that mouthy angel," Mido said.

"I remember him," Saria said. "He's a real jerk."

"Nice to see you snobby little elves too," he replied.

"Two Hyrulians and two Kokiris," Zelda said. "I said it last time. I can't believe you forgot so soon."

"Spare me the lecture," he said.

"Kratos!" Lloyd said. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Link asked.

"Yeah, he accompanied Colette on her journey of regeneration, betrayed us, came back and helped us defeat Mithos."

"And who is Mithos?" Saria asked.

"Evil, maniacal, a jerk who wants the world as lifeless as possible," Genis said.

"That doesn't sound right," Mido said. "Can we trust this guy?"

"Of course," Lloyd said.

"_That _sounds reassuring," Link said.

"We should continue on if we are to find Vaati somewhere here," Raine said.

The others began to leave. Link couldn't keep his eyes off of Kratos.

"What?" Kratos asked.

Link blinked. "I'm watching you. Don't try anything suspicious."

"I'm sure you are." He turned and left Link in thought.

After a while, the group came to a huge door guarded by a black dragon.

"_Who defiles this sacred place?_" the dragon asked.

"Us," Link said. "Why do you ask?"

"_It's my job. Now you know what's left._"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You want us to fight you. Then we'll defeat you. Like life isn't short enough."

"_There is truth to what you say. So I'll just do this._"

The dragon gave a tremendous roar and fell to the ground, dead.

"What did he do?" Link asked.

"I think he committed suicide," Raine said.

"……let's continue," Kratos said, finally.

The group headed past the doors and found Vaati on a piece of debris. They used the teleporter to get to him.

"I see you defeated my clones," Vaati said.

"It's over," Link said. "There's no escape."

* * *

I know this was kind of short. How is this going to end? I hope that you are following the story accordingly. Please R&R and stay tuned for the conclusion. 


	10. Chapter 10: Back Stabbing Betrayal

Okay. Now we're at the point where we are finishing this story. In this scene, we are inside Derris-Kharlan where Vaati has no place to run. What will happen next? Let's see.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE TEN: BACK-STABBING BETRAYAL **

"You're right," Vaati replied. "There's no escape. However, I've grown so tired of you I wasn't planning on escaping."

"Then what were you planning on then?" Link asked.

"To kill you all of course," Vaati said with a grin. "It's time you met my true form."

He turned into a black circle, and then grew claws from each side. He also grew small legs and wings on his back. Finally, a red eye grew in the middle of this monstrosity.

"Now it's your turn to die!" And he launched his attack.  
He used his eye beams and directed a beam to the group.

"Split up!" Link yelled. Everyone dodged out of the way.

"He's too strong," Lloyd said.

"What do we do?" Zelda asked.

"Ask Link," Mido said. "He seems to have defeated him before."

"How should I know?" Link asked. "He's from a different time!"

Just then, appearing in the middle of all of this, a boy in green clothing appeared.

"Who's that?" Genis asked.

He raised his sword and split into four people; one in green, another in red, another in blue and another in purple.

"Split up!" the green one yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," the red one said.

"You!" Vaati cried. "You've destroyed me once, using the four swords. I'll never let that happen again!"

"We'll see about that!" the purple one said.

And they all launched an attack on the monster. The group was watching on the sidelines.

"I still don't know who these guys are," Zelda said.

"Maybe they're from the same time as Vaati," Raine said.

"Who cares," Mido said, "As long as they're doing all the work."

"AHHHHH!"  
Everyone looked and saw that the green boy was caught in Vaati claws. He glanced and saw the group.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I could use a little back-up here!"

Everyone stared at each other. Lloyd ran towards Vaati, his sword unsheathed.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sit here and not do anything. He needs our help!"

He cut the green boy free from Vaati grasp. Vaati yelled out in pain, "Insolent child! You'll pay for that!"

"Thank you," the green boy panted.

"Who are you," Saria asked.

"I'm Link," he said.

"Not another one," Lloyd said. "One of you is enough."

"I'll just ignore that," Link said.

The green boy saw that there was another like him.

"I'm guessing you're me from another time," he said.

"I'm guessing that you're me from another time," Link said.

"I'm confused," Genis said. "I don't know which Link is from this time and which Link is from the other."

"Hey green!" Red yelled. "Get back here!"

"We've got a situation," Purple said.

Everyone dashed to Vaati who was on the ground, winching in pain.

"Majora!" he cried. "Help me!"

"_Calm down_," the shard said. "_All is not lost. Well, at least for me anyway…_"

"What?"

"_You see, I needed a host for a long time, so I've decided to take your body instead._"

"You snake!"

"_Even so, but now I'm a snake with a body!_" and he laughed.

"What's going on," red said.

"I though Vaati was the only villain here," purple said.

"Majora still lives within him," Link said. "He's now using Vaati as a host."

"But Vaati's dead right?" purple asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean _yes and no_?" red asked.

Vaati body rose from the dead and began to take the form that Majora desired.

"_Now it's my turn for a little payback,_" it said.

* * *

What will become of the former Vaati? Please R&R and find out 


	11. Chapter 11: Battle with a mask

The second last scene to this story. As you can see, I'm trying to go out with a bang. Sorry if this story doesn't appeal to you.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE ELEVEN: BATTLE WITH A MASK **

A mix between Vaati's true form and Majora's Wrath formed right in front of them.

"I have a question," green said. "Number one, what is Majora?"

"Majora is an evil mask used by a tribe of savages," Link said. "It was full of evil, living off the souls of people. I've defeated it a couple of times but now it seems stronger than ever."

"How could you _not_ defeat a stupid mask?" red asked. "I mean, it's a mask! What kind of hero are you!"

"A hero that'll be very pissed if you keep talking like that!"

"I can take you on!"

"No you can't!" Link yelled.

"Yes I can!" Red yelled.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Stop it!" Saria screamed. "I think it's done."

"_Are you done yet?_" Majora said. "_I've got better things to do like destroy Termina and such._"

"You're not going to get away with this," Lloyd said.

"That's right!" Colette said.

"I don't know about that," Kratos said. "I mean, Derris-Kharlan is pretty big and what are those four giants going to do to stop it anyway…"

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"I haven't said anything in a long time," he said.

"Anyway…" Zelda said. "It's time we took out the trash!"

"That's right!" Genis said.

"You're all irrational," Raine said.

"Why?" Mido asked.

"You didn't even assess its weaknesses yet…"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Link said. "Let's see, I think the chest area is its weak point."

Majora formed a huge breastplate that was capable of blocking any area projectile.

"Okay," Link said. "Its weakness has just turned into its strongest point…"

"We're screwed," Zelda said.

"_Like I said, prepare to die!_" It began to whip the group with its arms.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Purple yelled. "Charlie Horse! Charlie Horse! Ahhhhh…"

Majora began to use its spinning tops.

"Just great," blue said. "All we need now is deadly eye beams."

"_As you wish,_" Majora said, using its deadly eye beams.

"I've lost all respect for you and you're counter-parts," Lloyd said.

"How do we defeat this guy?" Genis asked.

"I've got an idea," Link said. "Everyone, keep it distracted!"

"_There's no way you can defeat me!_"

While everyone kept it distracted, Link snuck up behind it.

"_Die! Die!_"

"Why don't you do the dying?" Link yelled.

"_What!_"

Link pulled his light arrows and shot Majora in the head. It seems that the more Majora improved his body; he made his head more vulnerable to light attack.

"_Ahhhh!_" Majora yelled in pain. "_I was…so…close…ahhhh!_"

Majora began to disappear and everyone was transported back to Termina field. There, Derris-Kharlan was shot back out into space.

* * *

Please R&R and stay turned for the conclusion of the story 


	12. Chapter 12: The Conclusion

Okay, last scene. To those who are keeping track of all the scenes that I've wrote so far, thank you! Now the conclusion of this story. I hope you'll like it!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S RETURN**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE TWELVE: THE CONCLUSION**

"Please say it is over," Mido said.

"It's over," Link said.

"You're not just playing with me are you?"

"It's really over."

"Really? It's over?"

"It's over so stop asking me!"

"Oh, good, it's over…"

Saria sighed. "Mido, you're an idiot."

"Great job, Link," Red said. "You're not a worthless hero after all!"

"Knock it off, Red," Link said. "Or I'll bust my fist through you're dense head."

"That sounded like a challenge."

"You bet it is!"

Red and the other Links began to fade away.

"What's going on?" Blue asked.

"I think we're heading to our own time," green said.

"I smell something," purple said.

"It smells like cookies,"blue said.

"Zelda made cookies!" red said.

"I call first pick!" green said.

"No fair! You always have first pick!" Red said. And they all disappeared.

"Finally, this nightmare is over," Lloyd said, "So much for our vacation."

"We could always head to Altamira," Colette said.

"I rather go back to Iselia," Genis said. "All this adventure has just tired me out."

"I agree," Raine said. "Kratos, are you coming as well?"

"Might as well," Kratos said. "With Derris-Kharlan gone, I've got nothing better to do."

"Maybe you could get a job," Lloyd said. "After all, you're a mercenary."

"Very funny, Lloyd."

"I guess you're heading back home," Zelda said.

"Yep! We are!" Genis said.

"I guess I won't see you again."

"Yes we will. Someday, I'll travel to…where do you live anyway?"

"The land of Hyrule."

"Okay, then! I'll travel to the land of Hyrule! Um, I don't know where you live though…"

"Don't worry, you can't miss my house. It's really big."

"How big?"

"It's a castle."

"Oh, I see. It's as big as a castle."

"No, it's really a castle."

"I don't think he knows," Mido said.

"Zelda, you didn't tell him?" Saria asked.

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Tell me what?" Genis asked.

"Genis, Zelda is the heir to Hyrule's throne. Her proper title is _Princess Zelda of Hyrule_," Link said.

"She's a _what_?"

"I think he said princess," Lloyd said. "You've been hanging out with royalty."

"I…can't…believe…she's a…" Genis fainted.

"Genis, are you okay?" Raine asked.

"I guess he couldn't handle all the excitement," Kratos said.

"Oh, dear…" Zelda said.

"It's okay," Colette said. "Maybe you can give him a memento."

"Good idea," Zelda said. "I can give him this!" And she pulled out a green stone.

"What is that?" Raine asked.

"A charm. I can now contact him when he's far away."

"Do you think that'll work in alternate dimensions?" Saria asked.

"I hope it works," Zelda said. "I'd hate to lose contact with him…"

"The portal to your world is closing," Link said. "You better hurry if you want to make it."

"Thank you for all your help," Lloyd said.

"It was nice seeing you, Colette," Link said.

"It was nice seeing all of you, too."

"Please don't forget us."

"I'll never will."

And the group started to run towards the portal. They were preceded by yells of "Goodbye! Please visit us again someday!"

* * *

A sappy ending to a sappy story. Thank you for reading! I plan to write another story crossing over the anime series _Chrno Crusade _with the movie _The Green Mile_. I plan to call it: _Chrno Crusade: Path of the Green Mile. _To those who are interested, please look for that title soon! Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think about the whole thing! 


End file.
